An Unusual Trainer
by Ralfil
Summary: In Pallet Town at the same time as a few other kids, an unusual trainer begins his journey. What is it that makes him so unusual? It is the fact that unlike the rest of them, he isn't human. A story about a Pokémon who wants to be a trainer and disguises himself in order to do so.


Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey

Professor Oak was working on his computer having just finished setting things up for the new trainers that day. He wasn't expecting any for another half-hour or so, so he had decided he could use that time to work on one of his pet projects. He was trying to design a device to allow Pokémon to be understood by humans in his spare time, but it was nowhere near completion. He expected it would take years to finish still, but it was a fun thing to work on.

He was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a boy shouting, "Professor! I'm here for my first Pokémon!" He fell over backwards in shock at the sudden interruption. From his vantage point on the ground he saw a young boy dressed in fairly average clothes, but noticeable mainly from his blue headband. It had a symbol on it that he didn't recognize, but he figured it was from some sports team he wasn't familiar with. There were a lot of them these days.

He got to his feet adjusting his trademark lab coat. To most it would look like any old white coat, but members of the Professors' Association got coats with a special lining that was resistant to most extremes such as heat, cold, and electricity. He found it to be very useful when dealing with recalcitrant Pokémon.

"So," he began, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?" He looked at the boy studiously.

"I'm Tray." The boy chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I just got here today. So," He glanced around the lab. "can I get my Pokémon?"

Professor Oak noticed that the boy seemed rather jumpy. It seemed that this Tray was very excitable. He turned back to his computer to bring up another application. "I suppose so, but since you don't have a pre-set appointment for today I'm going to have to ask you to fill out these forms first." A nearby printer sprang to life and began sputtering out a few sheets of paper. The professor handed them to the child with a pen and gestured to a nearby table. "You can do so over there if you would like."

The two of them walked over to the table as Tray went to work. "Do you have any particular Pokémon in mind?" Professor Oak was still somewhat curious about this kid's abrupt entrance.

"I think I'll need to see the ones you have to offer first if that's alright." The forms were mostly surveys with multiple choice questions to help get a general feel for the starting trainers these days. Tray was blasting through them quite fast, and almost didn't seem to be paying attention to them.

Oak glanced over his shoulder as the pen went along. This boy actually seemed about the same age as his grandson if he was filling out these forms properly. He smiled at the thought that those two would likely meet up several times in the future.

Leaving Tray to finish the paperwork, the professor strode over to the Pokéball stand where he kept the starters on days like this. Pulling out one of each, he released them onto the ground and announced, "I've got a fine selection here. Each of these Pokémon is absolutely wonderful to be around. There's a Grass Type, Bulbasaur," The green Pokémon raised its vines and proclaimed itself. "a Water Type, Squirtle," The turtle snapped to attention. "and a Fire Type, Charmander." The small lizard jumped up and down happily.

Tray turned with a smile to look at the Pokémon, making eye contact with each of them as he mulled it over. He stared longest at the Squirtle with an intense expression. It stared right back quizzically. Thrusting a finger forward, he decided. "I'll take her." He turned back to sign his name on the last document.

Professor Oak was impressed. Most trainers when they started out would simply name the Pokémon or say "it" or "that one." Not many could tell the gender at a simple glance like that. He returned the Bulbasaur, who seemed indifferent, and the Charmander, who looked somewhat disappointed, to their Pokéballs. The Squirtle continued standing where it was and waited.

Tray handed the forms back to the professor and took the remaining Pokéball from his hand. "Thanks Professor Oak." The Pokémon Professor took the forms over to a filing cabinet while Tray squatted down to get a better look at the Squirtle. "So, what's your name?"

"Squirtle." Professor Oak heard her respond. He smiled. So many Pokémon simply said the name of their species when talking that most trainers ended up giving them nicknames in order to create a differentiation between them. He collected the necessary items for a trainer's Starter Kit while the boy continued talking with his new Pokémon.

When Professor Oak returned with the tray holding everything he found the Squirtle holding Tray's leg and gazing up at him happily. He wasn't sure, but he though he saw a hint of blush on her face. It wasn't the first time a Pokémon got a crush on their Trainer, but he had never seen it happen quite so fast.

Tray received his supplies from the professor as Oak explained the purpose of the Pokéballs and Pokédex. "I'm quite impressed that you bonded so quickly with your new Squirtle" continued the man, "It looks like you're going to be a great Pokémon Trainer."

"I sure hope so! This is gonna be great, isn't it Sasha?" Tray bent down and rubbed the Squirtle's head affectionately. She cried out happily in agreement.

"Sasha?" asked Professor Oak.

"That's her name. She told it to me." Tray smiled up at the professor.

"Really? Well that's wonderful!" Professor Oak figured the boy was simply imagining things, but saw no reason not to indulge him. "Well, you have fun on your journey, and contact me every now and again to let me know about your progress."

Tray gathered Sasha into his arms. "Will do." He stood back up and shook hands with the professor before heading back towards the door. "Thanks again Professor Oak!" Tray called out as he left.

"Ah, the joys of youth." The professor said to himself happily. He looked forward to hearing back from this trainer. "Wait! I just realized I don't have enough Pokémon for all the trainers scheduled for today now! Oh, what am I going to do?" He thought for a moment. "Ah! I'll just tell the last one that he shouldn't have come so late. That's it. Everyone will see it as a limited supply rather than poor planning on my part."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I was rather pleased with myself. My practicing had paid off remarkably well. As I walked out of the laboratory I chuckled to myself. Sasha looked up at me questioningly. Hmm? What's so funny? I glanced down.

"Oh, I just find it amusing that the professor was so easy to convince. You'd think he'd be more suspicious of some random kid walking in. I could have easily lied on every one of those forms he gave me." This was something I had actually done, but I wasn't telling her that quite yet. "It makes me wonder why this region trusts him to give out starter Pokémon. He probably only focuses on research." I continued onwards as a couple of other kids passed me towards the lab.

"I can't wait to pick my Pokémon!" the girl said, "I just know I'll burn all the competition up with a Charmander."

Her friend was just as enthusiastic, "I'm gonna go far with a Bulbasaur. It carries the seeds of success!" He pumped his fist in the air. They laughed as they continued on.

I felt a sweat-drop fall down my face at their puns. "I hope most people aren't quite this awful." I muttered. I found that kind of thing to be somewhat painful in heavy doses. I supposed that people were to be expected in a fairly rural place like this. It was one of the reasons I had picked Pallet Town to get my starter Pokémon. They were more laid back than a more populated city would have been. A city professor would have been a lot more concerned about appointments.

A shadow passed by overhead. "Huh?" I raised my hand up to block the sun as I tried to figure out what was there. It didn't take long for me to make out the silhouette of a cat-like creature. "Oh come on!" I quickly glanced around to make sure there weren't any people nearby before shouting out, "Meema! I told you I could do this on my own!"

Soon the silhouette came into focus, showing a Mew carrying a satchel. I sighed as she smirked back at me. Well I couldn't help but stop by and give you this new sweater I found! She pulled out of her satchel the biggest, fuzziest, pinkest article of clothing I had ever seen. It's made from one hundred percent Flaaffy wool. I nicked it from a mall in Johto.

I couldn't help but face-palm at this. "Meema, aren't you always the one telling me to be careful? How can I do that if you never are?"

She giggled, Oh Tay-Tay, I'm a professional. I can get away with this sort of thing.

"I told you not to call me that! I'm not five anymore!"

She patted me on the head. You'll always be my little Tay-Tay to me. Now I want to see how this looks on you. Her quick approach was anything but reassuring to me.

After a brief moment of struggle and a flash of blue light I was floating in midair wearing the pink abomination as it engulfed me. On the ground were a just dropped Starter Kit and a Squirtle who came to her senses as she hit the ground. She had been staring wide-eyed in shock at Meema for the course of the whole conversation. Now hold on here! she cried out, What's going on? I just realized that you can understand me! How is that possible? Why are you calling a Mew your Meema? When did you become a Mew?! And- She cut off as she got a better look at my new outfit. I wasn't overly surprised when her confusion turned to amusement. Pfft- She was soon on her back practically laughing her shell off.

That's right. I'm a Mew, and a blue one at that. If you want an image of why Sasha was laughing so hard, think of a blue Mew who happens to be a male. Now give him a frizzy pink sweater that's several sizes too big for him. Add a scowl on his embarrassed face and you get exactly how I looked at the time. I know I was scowling because I've seen the photo Meema kept of that moment.

Speaking of which, I heard the click of a shutter right about then and reacted about as well as you'd expect. MEEMA! Please tell me you didn't just take a picture!

She tucked a camera back into her satchel. Okay then, I won't. She smiled with a glint in her eye. Oh you look just SO CUTE! Her scrunched up face combined with that comment took what remained of my pride and left it withering six feet underground. While girls may enjoy cute things quite often, most guys like to look cool and strong instead. That's rather difficult to do when you have a body like mine. It's made even worse when your parent dresses you up in stuff clearly not meant for someone who has a shred of dignity. I love you Tay-Tay! Bye! With that my Meema flew off while doing a few lighthearted acrobatics.

Though I had very blue fur, my face was likely about the same color as my sweater at that point. This wasn't helped by the fact that I had a Squirtle still laughing at me like that. Oh shut up! I yelled at her. I crossed my arms and deepened my scowl in an attempt to look intimidating. You can probably imagine how well that turned out. If I had rolled a twenty-sided die for that intimidation check it would have been come up as a one.

Needless to say, Sasha only laughed harder at that when she looked at me. I grumbled to myself as I gather up my things in a psychic grip. I glanced in the direction that Meema had left in to make sure she was far enough away before forcing my way out of the pink horror and throwing it on top of the Squirtle's face. Another blue flash later and I stood on the ground again in the form of a 10 year old human boy. I put everything into my pseudo backpack except for the sweater. I left that where it was.

I stood there waiting until her laughter died down a bit. "All finished?" I asked. As her breathing calmed down Sasha pulled the sweater off and looked up at me. Evidently any shock she had from finding out what I was had been squashed by amusement at seeing me in such an awful situation. I had half a mind to put her back in her Pokéball right then and there.

So, the Squirtle began, Mew huh? I would have preferred that she maintain her shock for at least a little bit longer after a big reveal like that. I would have gotten a lot more respect if Meema hadn't been the one to show who I was.

I folded my arms. "Yes. What of it?"

"Well, I just really wasn't expecting my trainer to be a Pokémon." She stood and put on a thoughtful expression. "I mean, if you're a Mew then that's definitely fairly intense. I haven't heard of one even being seen since ancient times. Where have you all been hiding?"

I hesitated before answering that one. "Umm, I can't talk about that." Personally, I wasn't all that old. I was actually the age I pretended to be as a human. I didn't know where Meema had hidden the whole time, but lately we just went wherever we felt like it. We just made sure we slept in a secure place. Occasionally we would go to some ancient ruins as our safe place. From what Sasha said it was clear that even the few Pokémon we did visit didn't talk about it to anyone else. I didn't think I should be spreading it either.

"Must be quite the secret. I guess there isn't any need for me to know right now." She looked around, still holding the sweater. She held it up. "So what are you going to do with this? I'm pretty sure your Meema wouldn't want you to just get rid of it." I contemplated how best to avoid ever wearing that thing again.

"Hmm, I think you should wear it." I decided. She had liked it enough on me; I saw no reason for it to not be on her. If Meema asked about it later on I could simply say I felt it looked better on her.

Her eyes widened, and she looked at the sweater with a strange look on her face. I couldn't quite figure out what she was thinking. I mean, I could have just used my psychic powers to read her mind, but Meema had taught me that doing so was impolite.

She immediately pulled the pink abomination into her shell. I was quite surprised at this, but mostly I was just happy that what I had said actually worked. I had expected the Squirtle to be a bit more upset that I would foist something that ridiculous off on her.

Glad that I didn't have to worry about that thing anymore, I shrugged and motioned for us to get going. I figured this was a good a time as any to continue onwards. She followed along behind me.

It didn't take too long before we were a good distance from the town. I was pretty happy to finally be started on this journey. There were plenty of Pokémon all around me. I could hear some of them talking to each other. Most of the ones in this area seemed fairly spiteful towards humans.

I hate living here.

Why is that?

All those stupid humans always trying to catch us. They destroy our homes too. We were here first.

I know what you mean. I going to scare the next human I see so bad that he'll never want to be around us again.

Heh. That should teach him a lesson.

I figured it would be best to avoid the tree full of Spearow if they were talking like that. I could tell from a few of the other conversations that a lot of trainers seemed to start out here. Some would even come from other towns in order to get a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, so they often tried to catch the first wild Pokémon they saw. I couldn't really blame them. Professors like him often gave out Pokémon with the potential to become quite strong.

We entered a small forest that the path ran through for a bit. I wanted to get as much out of the experience as possible. So that meant taking the Pokémon Gym Challenge. After all, the humans considered themselves to be more intelligent than any Pokémon even though they knew how smart an Alakazam was. The intelligence thing was more on the surface level though. Deep down, they just thought they were cleverer. They never even considered that Pokémon could construct many things.

I smiled at the thought that I would be likely the first Pokémon Trainer who was actually a Pokémon. It made me feel rather clever indeed to fool them like this. It was kind of funny how Pokémon had found it rather easy to understand any human, while the humans found it impossible to understand Pokémon to any real degree.

I looked up and saw a nice little brook at the side of the path. It was quite idyllic. It bubbled along peacefully and was even shallow enough to cross right here. I felt Sasha bump into my leg as I stopped.

"How about we take a breather? This is a nice spot." She nodded and jumped into the water with a splash. I set my pack down and sat on the ground watching. The Squirtle swam around in the shallow water apparently enjoying herself quite a bit.

I looked around some more and considered that this might be a good place to catch a Pokémon for this journey. There were plenty here, and it would definitely be fun to have my first battle as a Trainer. It was about then that I was interrupted from my musings by something small and furry slamming into my face.


End file.
